Spirit of Omicron
by Lolli-S
Summary: The determined Alpha group, the relaxed Sigma group, and the intellectual Omega group. A three-way rivalry exists between them at Omicron Prep, but when strange things start happening around the students and the Pokemon, things take a turn for the worse.
1. Warm Water Prank

_**Spirit of the Omicron**_

**Warm Water Prank**

"_What's that smell? It smells like...like...Oh gross! Chaaaaase!"_

The blond boy heard the ear-shattering screech all the way from downstairs and smirked as he walked into the kitchen. "What did you do to your sister this time?" the fair-haired woman asked worridely as the boy took a seat at the table next to the man with the auburn hair.

"Put her hand in warm water while she was sleep," the boy answered proudly. "Well, I didn't do it exactly like that. You see the trick is to put the water in a squirt gun and only let small drops of it fall onto the person's hand until they pee themselves. That way you don't have to worry about them waking up. If you have a water Pokémon, it'll be even easier to do. Only took ten minutes before Sierra had her little...accident."

"That's brilliant!" the man with the auburn hair exclaimed. "How in the world were you able to process the probablity of success and calculate how long it would take for the water to take effect?" A glare from the blond woman immediately set the man straight. He quickly cleared his throat. "Um...I mean you should be nicer to your sister, Chase."

"Be serious Dad," Chase started. "Were you ever nice to your sisters? That totally defeats the whole purpose of being the older brother. Besides, I'm only giving Sierra a little taste for what's in store for her when we get to Delta City. Don't worry, I'll _protect_ her from those Omega freaks."

"Why do I find it extremely hard to believe you?" the blond woman asked. "Especially since you always make sure to do the _exact _opposite of whatever you promise me that you'll do. I think you should at least try to be nicer to your classmates this year."

"I make no promises..."

As the young man finished his breakfast, he began telling his parents about his goals for the year mainly how he planned on reaching the highest rank at Omicron Prepatory School in Delta City. He continued for at least half an hour before he heard footsteps approaching him. "Hey Mom, Dad," Chase started. "Do you smell that stench? It kind of smells like ammonia."

"_Chase, you jerk_!"

Chase stood up and whirled around. He looked down and stared into the light brown eyes of a red-haired girl. Her freckled-face was red in embarrassement and she appeared as if she was ready to murder someone. "Still wetting the bed at fourteen, Sierra?" he taunted. "How are you going to last at Omicron if you're still falling for the old warm water prank?"

"You ass!" Sierra yelled as she lounged at her brother. She jumped on his back and he immediately began running around, trying to knock her off. It was only after their parents intervened that they ceased their fighting.

"I'll be in the truck," Chase told them. "Pee-Erra, you got two minutes before I leave you. We still gotta get Leon and the Pack and it's a two-hour drive to Delta City, so hurry it up! Mightyena, let's go!"

The wolf Pokémon stood up from the couch and followed his trainer out. Sierra started to follow, but was stopped by her parents. "We just want to wish you good luck," her mother stated. "Make sure your brother doesn't get too big a head and that he and his friends keeps his pranks to a minimum."

"If that's possible," her father added. "Try to control your temper."

Her mother grinned before speaking. "If _that's_ possible..."

* * *

"So..." Chase continued as he and Sierra sat in his truck. "You'll get a normal Pokémon when we get to Omicron. Move up a rank, get another Pokémon. The type of Pokémon you get when you advance depends on what group you're in. Alphas get a bug type, Sigmas get a flying type, and Omegas get a Poison type. To move up a rank, all you have to do is stuff like good deeds, winning battles, and getting good grades. You probably should just go with the first one since Arceus knows you're an average battler at best and let's not even get started on making good grades."

"You're so hilarious," Sierra replied sarcastically. "Are you done now?"

"No," he replied. "All the academy stuff will be explained by the Sisters when we get to Omicron, but I'm about to tell you about the groups. As you know, your big bro is in Alpha with the rest of the Pack, all the hot girls, and the coolest Pokémon. That's the group for the winners. Isn't that right, Mightyena?"

"Miii..." it grunted from the back seat.

"Now," Chase continued. "The Sigmas are alright. They're less talented and not as cool, but it's a good place to be if you like to chill. And then there's the Omegas. Basically, if you're an emo nerd, that's where you belong. I guarentee you'll meet some of them when we get to Delta City..."

Sierra sat back in her seat as her brother finished his speech about the groups of Omicron. After he began driving, she wondered what was in store for her in Delta City. After a few minutes, the truck stopped in front of a large brick house. Sierra noticed a boy with deep brown eyes and shoulder-length black hair in dreadlocks standing in the driveway with a guitar case strapped on his back. His dark sunglasses were perched on the top of his head and he seemed to be humming. Sierra immediately stepped out the truck to greet him.

"Did you get my text, Leon?"

"Yeah," the boy replied. "Warm water trick. Definitely not cool."

"Really?" Chase called out from the truck. "If I recall, I remember sending a certain someone a text last night telling them that I was planning the prank."

"Why didn't you tell me!" Sierra yelled at Leon.

"I didn't think he was actually going to go through with it!" the boy defended. "I was completely against it. Besides, how was I suppose to know that you'd actually wet the bed. I thought the hand in warm water thing was a myth."

"You're lucky you're my best friend..." Sierra muttered. "Anyway, are you ready to take Delta City by storm?"

"You know it."

"Good, let's do it!"

"Aww, how cute," Chase taunted sarcastically. "Now get in before I leave."

Sierra shot an evil glare at her brother as she helped Leon put his luggage in the van. Sierra and Leon made their way to the third row with Mightyena sitting at their feet. "Who else is riding with us?" Leon asked curiously.

"Chase's friends," Sierra answered. "They call themselves-"

"The Pack!" Chase yelled proudly from the front. "Only the best group of pranksters in the history of history. This year, we're leaving our mark on Omicron and all of Delta City!"

* * *

**And there's the first chapter! For any information on the story, go to my forums or send me a PM. OC's will start appearing as soon as the next chapter and trust me, it's going to be longer. This one was short because its an intro, but the rest will be longer. **


	2. The Arrival I: The Hexagon

**The Arrival I: The Hexagon**

Sierra and Leon were relieved when they noticed that Chase's friends, or 'The Pack' as they liked to be called, were a _lot_ less obnoxious than they had expected. They were still jokers, but they weren't as cruel as Chase could be.

Mac was the slacker of the group who constantly ranted about surfing and anything having to do with surfing. He had deep blue eyes with long, shaggy, sandy blond hair, and tan skin. Mac was the most relaxed of the Pack and had spent the first half of the trip fast asleep, snoring _extremely _loudly.

Lloyd was the enforcer of The Pack and _definitely _looked the part. He had dull brown eyes with short brown hair and a large muscular build. Though he appeared to be quite frightening, Lloyd was friendly for the most part.

Anthony was Chase's best friend, the so-called 'Beta Wolf' of the Pack. He had hazel eyes and light brown skin with straight jet black hair that went past his shoulders. From his demeanor one could tell that Anthony was easily the most mature of the Pack.

"Hey Roopi!" Chase called out to Sierra. "Wake up! We're about five minutes away."

"Roopi?" Anthony asked curiously.

"I started calling her that when she was five," Chase explained. "It was after she was in an...accident with a Skorupi."

"Accident?" Sierra yelled from the third row. "We were at the zoo with Mom and Dad and _you _put me in the exhibit with the Skorupi and it tried to attack me."

"Oh yeah," Leon added. "I remember that. That poor Skorupi..."

Chase grinned before continuing. "Good times. Good times. Alright, Sierra, Leon, listen up. When we get in Delta City, I want you two to stay close to me and the rest of the guys, especially you, Roopi. Once the reporters find out that you're related to a local celebrity, especially an Alpha, they won't leave you alone."

Sierra rolled her eyes. She knew Chase was a skilled trainer, but calling himself a 'local celebrity' was exaggerating it. However, the rest of the Pack had assured her that Chase was well-known in Delta City.

"See," Lloyd began explaining to her. "You rise through the ranks by doing good deeds, doing good on tests, and winning battle. As you know, Chase isn't one for good deeds and his grades are decent, but not spectacular. He's one of the few people whose risen through the ranks by only winning battles and he's never lost. That's why he's so well-known. Of course, Anthony and I have our share of accomplishments. That's why the Pack is one of the most exclusive clubs at Omicron."

"Dude," Mac interjected. "Like I have accomplishments too. Does anyone realize that I'm like the only guy who can burp the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh national anthem? Does anyone remember when I like scarfed down twelve chilidogs in under three minutes for that competition? I totally nailed it, but no one like gave me any appreciation. Seriously, I like never get any credit..."

* * *

The view of Delta City was nothing short of amazing. The city was surrounded by beautiful, cascading waterfalls that seemed to never stop flowing. The buildings were large and made of silver and at the center of it all, stood a large statue overlooking Delta City.

"That statue is Epsilon," Chase explained to Sierra and Leon as he helped them out of the truck. "He was the Sisters's dad and one of the best trainers of all time. He founded Delta City. Legend says the Sisters inherited his position after he was killed by his brother, Upsilon. There's a plate on it that reads...uh...Anthony what does it say again?"

"Immortality and invincibility are separate..." he answered.

"That's it," Chase stated. "No one knows what it means, but that's not important right now. We need to get you two to the Hexagon so that you can get registered for Omicron. Come on..."

The Hexagon, true to its name was a hexagonal shape building with two floors. There were twelve stores inside; six on the first floor and six on the second store with a large food court in the middle of the first floor. The moment Chase and the rest of the Pack entered the Hexagon, they were bombarded by over a dozen people. The girls were wrapping their arms around them and taking pictures while the guys were asking question after question.

"Good to see you guys!" Chase told them. "We made something for you. Mac bring in the cake!"

"Already on it dude!" he exclaimed as he brought in a large chocolate cake. "Everyone like dig in!"

The spectators immediately began grabbing chunks of the cake and Sierra noticed a mischievous grins on the face of each member of the Pack. She never took anything from Chase _especially _food because she knew that it would end badly. After a few more minutes of talking, the spectators suddenly scattered in several different directions.

"Laxatives in the cake," Lloyd remarked. "These people will fall for anything."

"_Lucky for me, I'm not one of those people_..."

A girl with soulful brown eyes approached them. She appeared to be the same age as Chase and the rest of the Pack and had fair skin with abundance of curly black hair that fell past her shoulders.

"Maria!" Mac, Lloyd, and Anthony yelled in unison as they rushed in and wrapped their arms around the girl. When they finally let go, Maria fixed her hair and turned her attention to Chase.

"Laxatives," she told him. "Really, Chase?"

"You fell for it the first year we met," he replied as he grabbed onto Sierra and Leon. "This is my little sister, Sierra, and her friend, Leon. Guys, meet my Alpha female, Maria Renner."

"Chase, for the last time, I'm not your Alpha female."

"Maria, the sooner you admit you're in love with me, the sooner we can get past all this arguing that we do."

"I'm not in love with you. Why do you seem to think that everyone you come in contact with is in love with you?"

"Because they are. I mean look at me. I'm Chase Carter. They gave me the title 'Alpha Prince' for a reason."

Maria rolled her eyes. "Estupido..." she muttered under her breath before turning her attention to Sierra. "Nice to meet you. Are you aware-"

"That my brother is an idiot?" Sierra finished. "Then yeah, I'm completely aware of it."

"I like your sister," Maria told Chase. "Why didn't you ever tell me you had one? She's so adorable!"

"As adorable as a Granbull," Chase stated. "We're on our way to-"

_"I should have figured you Alphas were in here causing an uproar with your idiotic pranks. Same as always. Everywhere you go, people kiss the ground you walk on. How pathetic..."_

They spun around and noticed a tall boy with shoulder length, dull black hair glaring directly at them. His icy blue eyes were visible behind his black framed half-moon glasses. Chase immediately put an arm around Sierra and pulled her closer to him.

"Sierra, Leon," he began. "Remember when I was talking about those Omega freaks? Here's a prime example. Meet Oliver Weston. He's a loser who takes all his anger out on me because he can't get laid."

"You're so hilarious, Carter," Oliver remarked sarcastically. "It's a shame everyone else is too stupid to see what I see; an arrogant son of a bitch who deserves to get his place proven to him. I'll definitely be glad to do it."

"Woah," Maria said. "That's a little unnecessary, Tin-Man."

"Don't waste your time on him, Angel Eyes," Chase told her. He turned his attention back to Oliver. "You know you sound just like Bale right now. I guess you two losers forgot that both of you have lost to me before. I'm the top trainer at Omicron. That's how it's been for the last three years and that's how its gonna stay until I reach the Ultimate Dragon rank. Where's Bale at anyway? He's definitely more entertaining to be around than you and he's actually worth the challenge."

"He's probably with his Omega friends," Lloyd added. "But you wouldn't know about that since you have no heart. Isn't that right, Tin-Man?"

Oliver's expression didn't change. "Bale's an idiot," he said. "The only thing we have in common is that we hate you stupid Alphas more than we hate each other. I'm wasting my time here, but I'll go ahead and say what needs to be said before I go. Chase, this year, you're winning streak is over and I'm going to make sure of it. Bale's not going to stop me, your stupid Pack isn't going to stop me, and you aren't going to stop me..."

The moment he turned his back to leave, Chase grabbed a piece of the remaining chocolate cake. "Hey, Hot Lips," he whispered to Maria. "Do me a huge favor and take Sierra and Leon to get registered and get the stuff they need. The Pack has some business we need to attend to."

Anthony, Lloyd, and Mac followed suit and grabbed large chunks of the cake. In a matter of seconds, the four members of the Pack began hurling the pieces of cake at Oliver.

"Alphas rule!" they shouted in unison as they sprinted off in separate directions.

* * *

"Hey, Leon!" Sierra called out from the other side of the table in the food court. "Throw me another marshmallow!"

He tossed it at her and she caught it in her mouth. "Three in a row!" Leon exclaimed. "Nice."

"Actually it's three-and-a half in a row," Sierra replied. "I caught that first one and held it for three seconds before I dropped it."

"You are just the cutest, Freckles!" Maria told Sierra. "It's hard to believe that you're related to Chase. I mean I see the resemblance in your eyes, but that's just about it. I guess he already told you two about the Alphas, Sigmas, and Omegas?"

"Yeah," Sierra answered. "And you know at first I thought he was just exaggerating, but after seeing how all those people rushed up to him when we came in and how much of a jerk that Oliver Weston guy was, I'm starting to think he's right about the Alphas being the best and the Omegas being the worst."

Maria shrugged her shoulders. "Well, a guy like your brother is _definitely _going to have some enemies, but I think I might have to agree with him. I mean, I suppose there must be some good Omegas, but I haven't run into any yet. They really get on my nerves a lot especially Tin-Man."

"Why do you guys call him that?" Leon asked curiously.

"Who, Oliver?" Maria replied. "Because he doesn't have a heart, but don't spend all your time worrying about him or the rest of the Omegas. They're are plenty of good Alphas and Sigmas..."

* * *

Sierra and Leon entered the Pokémon Nursery; the store at the Hexagon where new students at Omicron received a normal type to begin with. However, the selection was completely random and whatever Pokémon you received, you had to keep it for your entire Omicron career.

"Finally," Leon remarked as he and Sierra reached the front of the line. "Alright, it says all we need to do is reach inside the container and grab a Poké Ball. You ready?"

"Let's do it."

The reached inside of the container and retrieved the Poké Balls. "Maria is waiting for us outside," Sierra said. "Come on-"

"_Move out of ze way!"_

Two blond girls made their way to the container, pushing and shoving anyone blocking them. The first one had wicked green eyes and a bit of an accent. She glared at Sierra for a moment while the second one, a brown-eyed girl, gazed at Leon in awe.

"May we help you?" Sierra asked.

"_Ouais!" _the green-eyed blonde answered irritably. "You are blocking ze container! Move!"

"Wait a minute," Leon interjected. "You look familiar."

The girl grinned and ran her fingers through her hair. "My _mère _is ze world-class model, Summer LeBlanca. I'm her daughter, Deziree LeBlanca. This is my friend, Maiami. Who are you?"

"I'm Sierra and this is my friend, Leon," Sierra replied.

"Zierra and Léon..." Desiree muttered as she and the brown-eyed blond known as, Maiami, retrieved their Poké Balls from the container. "Well, since we are all here, how about we have a little double battle right here, right now? It shall be veeeery interesting since we do not know what Pokémon we have. What do you say, Zierra? Léon? You two against me and Maiami?"

Desiree's voice had a condescending and demeaning tone in it, but Sierra knew there was no way that she was going to back down. "What do you wanna do?" Leon asked her.

"Let's do it..."


	3. The Arrival II: Justified Behavior?

**This chapter is a lot shorter than the last and really just serves as more of a filler, but its necessary in order to lead into the next (much longer) chapter and you also learn some more things, so its not a completely useless chapter.**

* * *

**The Arrival II: Justified Behavior?**

Sierra glanced around the nursery. It was definitely large enough for the battle that was about to take place and there seemed to be no rule against battling inside one of the departments of the Hexagon. There were a few spectators, but one boy in particular caught Sierra's attention. He was standing in the back, between two husky twin boys, gazing at the scene with a look of curiosity on his face. He was a handsome boy with neatly kept dark hair, stone gray eyes, and slightly pale skin with a lean build. However, it wasn't his appearance that made the boy stand out; it was the sparkling silver ring that was on his right hand. The ring was by far the brightest thing in the entire store and seemed to produce a blinding light to whoever happened to glance at it.

"All at ze same time," Desiree told Sierra and Leon. "You agree, _wee_?"

"Uh...wee," they answered in confusion. Desiree grinned and began counting.

"In _trois_, _deux, l'un. _Now!"

The four teenagers tossed their Poké Balls into the air. The spectators looked on as the white light vanished and the Pokémon became visible. Desiree had an Eevee, Maiami had a Togetic, Leon had a Kecleon, and Sierra had an Aipom.

"Wow!" Sierra exclaimed. "I got an Aipom!"

"My Eevee is adorable!" Desiree stated. "But, Zierra, your Aipom suits you. I can see ze resemblance in your faces."

"Yeah," Maiami added. "They both look like monkeys."

"Excuse me?" Sierra said angrily. "You know I can just kick both your asses right now?"

"Temper, temper, Zierra," Desiree taunted. "You would definitely have ze advantage if we fought."

"With those big primeape fists of yours," Maiami added.

"Ooh!" the two blondes yelled in perfect unison as they snapped their fingers and flipped their hair. "In your face!" Sierra immediately charged at them, but was quickly restrained by Leon.

_"Hey, Roopi!"_

Leon released Sierra as Chase made his way into the nursery with his Mightyena following him. Desiree immediately went silent as the older Carter approached the group. "What's up, Chase?" Leon greeted. "Where's everyone else?"

"We're going to meet up in a sec," he answered. "Oliver tried to chase after us, but when you put more focus on brain power than physical prowess, you eventually get tired. Isn't that right, Mightyena?"

"Mii!" it howled proudly.

"Maria told me that you two were in here getting your Pokémon," Chase continued. "I see you already got yourselves some friends."

"I'm Deziree!" Desiree suddenly yelled out. Chase stared at her in confusion and she immediately turned red. "Umm, Maiami, we have to go. Lola is waiting for us at ze Omicron Academy."

The two girls recalled their Pokémon and hurried out of the nursery. "That was weird," Leon remarked. "Looks like they didn't want to start the battle. Well, I guess we'll see those two again."

"Can't wait," Sierra muttered sarcastically as she and Leon recalled their Pokémon.

"Well," Chase began. "As your brother, protector, and all around superior, I advise you to wait until we get to Omicron before you battle. It's just-"

_"Chase Carter, I presume? The legendary Alpha Prince. My cousin's told me all about you..."_

The voice came from the back. It was the boy with the ring that Sierra had noticed earlier. He approached the three with the two heavyset twins following close behind. Chase noticed the ring and frowned. "You're part of the Iota Royal Family," he stated coolly.

"Of course," the boy replied haughtily as he flashed his ring at them. "I'm Ivory, Vincent Ivory. Cousin of Princess Malicia Lilitha of the Iota Empire." He gestured to the twins behind him. "That's Perry and Parker Maseo."

"So what do you want, kid?" Chase asked. "An autograph?"

"That won't be necessary," Vince answered. He turned his attention to Sierra and Leon. "And you are?"

"Oh," Sierra replied. "I'm Chase's sister, Sierra, and this is my friend, Leon."

Vince stared at her for a moment and Sierra felt a chill run up her spine. There was something about him that she definitely did not like. Vince, on the other hand, simply shrugged his shoulders. "Well then, I guess I know all I need to know." He gestured at the Maseo twins once more. "Come on you two, let's go..."

They walked out and Chase grabbed onto his sister and her friend. "We need to have a discussion while we're walking to Omicron. Let's find everyone else..."

* * *

Oliver Weston rushed into the _Armageddon, _the popular hangout for the Omega students of Omicron. He didn't want to be there as he hated anything having to do with social interaction, but it was the only place nearby where he could clean off the chocolate cake that the Pack had launched at him.

"_Hello, Oliver!_"

The cheery, friendly voice came from a girl who was sitting down at one of the tables reading. She had dark blue eyes with waist-length, straggly, black hair and a large smile on her face. Aside from the Spinda that was in her lap, the girl was completely alone, but Oliver didn't care.

"_Evelyn Castany," _he thought. "_Ugh, way too positive. It's so stupid."_

He shot the girl an evil glare and walked off without replying. However, he did notice the saddened expression on the girl's face at his obvious rudeness, but he didn't really dwell on it due to the fact that he really couldn't of cared less. The older boy continued towards the bathroom as Evelyn returned to her book. In a matter of seconds, her smile had returned.

"Wow!" she said to herself as she continued reading her novel. "Spinda, how does this crime-solving Pikachu always overcome the odds? I found the writing to be highly exquisite. What do you think?"

"_Spiiin!_"

Evelyn nodded her head. "I know, right? The overcoming of all odds, the triumph over adversity, and the emergence of a true hero. That always makes an excellent story. Don't you agree?"

"_Spiiiiinda_!"

"My thoughts exactly..."

* * *

"That's basically the gist of it," Chase finished as he and the rest of the Pack led Sierra and Leon down the main street of Delta City. "If you're an Omega, your either a nerd, an emo, or evil. Or a combination of the three. People think that the Alphas mistreat the other groups, but that isn't true. We just like to have a little fun. I admit the Sigmas don't really deserve some of the pranks we pull, but I honestly could care less about the Omegas. They're evil. I really don't think they deserve as much sympathy as they get from people outside of Omicron."

Normally Sierra wouldn't take anything that Chase said at face value. However, he hadn't been proved wrong since they had arrived in Delta City. He _was _a local celebrity, the Omega that she had run into was not friendly, and his statements had been backed by the Pack and even Maria earlier. She still believed that the Alphas were jerks, but as far as she knew, she would rather associate with them than the Omegas.

"Plus," Mac added. "Princess Malicia is like totally creepy."

"Who is she?" Leon asked curiously. "And what's this whole Iota Empire, that Ivory guy was talking about?"

"Iota is an empire not too far from Delta City ruled by Empress Jezebel Lilitha," Anthony explained. "Princess Malicia is her daughter. She's an Ice Rank Omega at Omicron."

The Pack continued telling Sierra and Leon about Malicia and they learned that she and her clique were known as 'The Vamps' around Omicron and that she and her entire family were rumored to be supporters of Upsilon, the Sisters' evil uncle. It wasn't until they finally arrived at Omicron that the older boys stopped talking.

"Sierra, Leon," Chase started proudly. "Welcome to Omicron..."

Omicron resembled a large stone mansion with dozens of Pokémon roaming freely throughout the large vicinity. The golden gates of the mansion had the Omicron _Oo _insignia and the grass was the greenest that Sierra had ever seen. "This is pretty sweet," she remarked.

"Just wait until you see the inside," Chase told her. "New students have to go in through the main gate. We'll meet you on the inside..."

* * *

**Expect the OC's to start showing up next chapter. I'm still accepting some at my forums (Alphas and Sigmas only for the time being) so feel free to check it out... **


	4. The Arrival III: Sigma Aura

**Here's the next chapter. It's slightly larger than the last chapter, though not by much. However, quite a few characters appear, but you have to read closely. Some only appear by name while others only appear by their physical description. In the next chapter, I will begin splitting the story into three sections; Alpha, Sigma, an Omega. Anyway, enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

**The Arrival III: Sigma Aura**

Sierra and Leon made their way through the halls of the Omicron mansion when they noticed Desiree and Maiami; the two blondes they had encountered earlier, chatting with one another. They also saw Vince Ivory and the Maseo twins ahead of them. Along with them were several other new students who were walking in the same direction. When they reached the end of the hallway, an elderly man dressed in a tuxedo greeted them.

"My name is Gamma Warrington," he began in a stiff voice. "Feel free to address me by either my given name or my surname. Now, follow me."

He pushed back the curtains and led the new students into the main room of the Omicron mansion. There were dozens of older students from all three groups seated in different sections of the room. The Alphas were gathered around the small stage that was at the center of the room, the Omegas were standing in the furthest corner of the room, and the Sigmas were stretched out on the couches. Looking at them, Sierra realized that she knew a lot about the Alphas and Omegas, but she barely knew anything about the Sigmas. Chase had mentioned that they were 'alright' and that was just about it. Gamma helped them onto the stage and immediately stepped down.

"What's wrong?" Leon asked her. "You nervous?"

"A little," she whispered back. "What if we end up in Omega or worse, what if we're separated?"

"What does it matter?" Leon replied calmly. "We'll still be friends."

Sierra smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. There were a few stares and whispers from some people in the crowd, but she paid them no mind. She saw her brother at the foot at the stage with the other Alphas. He grinned at her for a moment before suddenly turning his attention towards the back of the room along with the rest of the Alphas, the Omegas, and the Sigmas. The crowd parted as Gamma made the announcement.

"Introducing the Sisters of Omicron; Zeta of the Alphas, Eta of the Sigmas, and Theta of the Omegas."

Three figures dressed in large hooded cloaks made their way down the aisle and stopped before the stage. The one to the right was dressed in red, the one in the middle in green, and the one to the left in blue. They removed their hoods in unison and Sierra saw the faces of three beautiful women. They were identical in every way except for their eye and hair color. Zeta had red hair and eyes, Eta had green, and Theta had blue. They raised their hands into the air and the room went dark. When the light returned, Sierra noticed strange auras surrounding the older students. The Alphas were surrounded by various hues of red while the Sigmas had a mixture of yellow and green and the Omegas had everything ranging from baby blue to black auras.

"Now," Gamma continued as he pulled a list out of his pocket. "I will call the names of each new student in alphabetical order. When I call your name step forward and the Sisters will determine which group you will be in. After that, you will step down and join them. First, Cornelius Baxter."

A boy with sandy blond hair and blue eyes stepped forward as the Sisters raised their hands. A reddish aura surrounded him and Eta and Theta lowered their hands as Zeta spoke.

"_Cornelius Baxter, from this day forth, you are an Alpha..."_

The Alphas cheered as the boy went down to join them. Gamma moved on to the next name and Sierra took a deep breath. "Sierra Carter," he called out.

There were several gasps from the crowd as she stepped forward. She immediately caught the eye of a girl in the Omega crowd. She was staring at Sierra with curiosity in her dark eyes. Her hair was dark and her skin was fair, but the thing that briefly caught Sierra's attention was the silver ring that she had on. It was the exact same one that Vince Ivory was wearing. However, not even the ring distracted Sierra from the aura that surrounded the young woman. Her aura was the blackest one in the entire room. The three girls around her had extremely dark purple auras. Sierra took a look at some of the other Omegas. The young man with gray hair and red eyes standing a few feet from the four girls had an extremely dark blue aura while another girl with straggly black hair and a large smile on her face had a baby blue one. Oliver Weston and a boy with blond hair and red eyes had matching navy blue auras.

Sierra shifted her view to the Alphas. One boy in particular caught her eye. Not only was it the color of his aura that drew attention, but also the fact that he was standing near the Omegas instead of his own group. He had white hair with even whiter skin and red eyes. His aura was a bloody red in contrast to the other Alphas. Maria's aura was a lovely pink while Anthony and Lloyd had ruby red auras, and Mac had a sunny orange one. Sierra glanced at all of the Alphas before she rested her eyes on her brother. Chase's aura was a _very _deep red, the brightest out of everyone in the entire room. From the look on his face, she could tell that he had knowledge of it.

"_Sierra Carter, from this day forth, you are a Sigma..."_

She suddenly realized that while she was looking around the room, she didn't notice Eta's hand in the air and the forest green aura around herself. There were cheers from the Sigma students as the youngest Carter stepped down from the stage to join them. On the way there, she glanced at Chase. He grinned at her and gave her a brief nod before returning his attention to the stage. Sierra looked at the older Sigmas that surrounded her. Most of them appeared to be friendly and had natural green, sea green, emerald green, and golden brown auras.

"Leon Conrad," Gamma suddenly called out.

Sierra quickly turned towards the stage as her best friend stepped forward. The Sisters raised their hands and a mellow greenish-yellow aura surrounded him. Zeta and Theta lowered their hands as Eta spoke.

_"Leon Conrad, from this day forth, you are a Sigma..."_

The Sigmas cheered as they received another member. Sierra wrapped her arms around him as he approached the rest of the Sigmas. They continued watching as Antoinette Depaul was put into the Alphas. Sierra noticed a look of distaste on Desiree's face as Antoinette went down to join the group. Rodney Gingerback was put into the Sigma group next as Gamma continued.

"Vincent Ivory..."

The gray-eyed, dark-haired boy stepped forward with an arrogant look on his face. He gazed at the Omega girl with the silver ring and glanced down at the same exact one on his finger. A dark blue aura surrounded Vince as Zeta and Eta lowered their hands. For the first time, Theta spoke.

"_Vincent Ivory, from this day forth, you are an Omega..."_

There were a few cheers from the otherwise gloomy Omegas, most of them coming from the group of girls with the dark auras. Vince grinned as he stepped down and made his way over to the Omegas. Gamma continued down the list as Jay Kiden and Vivian Haywood were put into Alpha and Omega respectively. After Maiami was put into the Alphas, Gamma reached Desiree's name.

"Desiree LeBlanca..."

The platinum blonde stepped forward and a pink aura surrounded her. It wasn't the same lovely pink as Maria's. Instead, it was more of a hot pink color similar to Antoinette and Maiami's aura colors. Eta and Theta lowered their hands as the Alpha sister spoke.

_"Desiree LeBlanca, from this day forth, you are an Alpha..."_

Desiree smiled as she stepped down from the stage. She stood next to Maiami and the two began whispering amongst themselves. Theodore Mahoney and the large, husky twins, Perry and Parker Maseo, were all put into Omega.

"Crissy Sabina..." Gamma called.

A girl with brown eyes and pale skin stepped forward. She had blue highlights in her hair and a mischievous grin on her face. A royal blue aura surrounded her and Theta spoke.

"_Crissy Sabina, from this day forth, you are an Omega..."_

The girl winked at the crowd as she stepped down and made her way over to the Omegas.

"Cale Shoemaker..." Gamma called out as he read the name off of the list. There were a few snickers from the crowd as the annoyed boy stepped forward. He had messy black hair with hazel eyes and was dressed in all black. Sierra immediately thought 'Omega' when she noticed his demeanor. However, she was surprised when a sour-looking lime green aura surrounded him. Zeta and Theta lowered their hands and their Sigma sister spoke.

"_Cale Shoemaker, from this day forth, you are a Sigma..."_

The boy joined the Sigmas, though he kept a small distance from them. After Rick Smith and Demi Wilson were placed in Alpha and Omega, the auras surrounding everyone disappeared and the Sisters suddenly vanished. Gamma made his way onto the now empty stage to deliver his final speech.

"Older students, be sure to help make the new students feel at home. That is all..."

* * *

**Stay tuned for the next chapter. OC's are still accepted at the forum. **


	5. Sigma Threads

**Sigma Threads**

"That Cole Bootmaker guy was kinda cute and he's in Sigma, but his aura was totally sour, though..."

"Sierra, you do know his name was Cale Shoemaker, right?

"Whatever. Leon, tell me why we're here again?"

"To get new threads. We gotta change into our new colors to represent that we're part of the Sigmas..."

Sierra and Leon arrived at the clothing store in the Hexagon after several minutes of wandering. Most of the new students had already arrived to pick out clothing to match their new groups and they could tell they were a bit late. They approached the counter to see two women in a deep conversation.

The first one was a short woman with golden-yellow hair styled into an angled bob haircut with straight across bangs, honey brown eyes, and light peach skin.

The second woman was taller and quite busty, unlike her co-worker. She had long, straight blond hair with mischievous green eyes and a lean, athletic build.

"Excuse me," Sierra started. "My name is Sierra and this is my friend, Leon. We need-"

"No need to explain!" the brown-eyed woman interrupted cheerfully. "You two are new first years at Omicron! I'm Cecilia Topperwhine and this is my co-worker-"

"Adrianna Esmerelda Winston," the green-eyed woman finished politely. "I suppose you two are looking for clothes to try on. Everything here was handmade by Cecilia. What group are you two in? Cecilia here was in Alpha during our years at Omicron and I was an Omega."

Sierra immediately tensed up, but managed to relax. Adrianna seemed to be friendly despite the fact that she was an Omega when she was a student.

"We're Sigmas," Leon told them.

"Sigmas!" Cecilia cheered. "I love the them! The Sigma section is to the far right and the dressing rooms are in the back when you're ready!"

"Good luck..." Adrianna said as a mischievous grin formed on her face.

* * *

"Come on," Sierra said. "Let's try these clothes on. I think there are two open dressing rooms on the end."

She and Leon made their way to the dressing rooms only for them to be quickly shoved aside by two blondes. "You snooze, you looze, Zierra," Desiree taunted, her accent getting slightly heavier. "Looks like we've got ze dressing rooms!"

"Ooh," she and Maiami chanted in perfect unison as they snapped their fingers and flipped their hair. "In your face!"

They closed the doors to the two dressing rooms. "I can already tell their little catchphrase is gonna get _super _annoying," Sierra said irritably.

"I know," Leon agreed. "_Ooh, in your face! _Then, they do that annoying finger snap and that stupid hair flip."

"I think Maiami likes you, Leon," Sierra teased. "I saw how she was looking at you earlier..."

Leon simply grinned as he and Sierra began searching for two available dressing rooms. When they finally found one, Leon managed to slip inside before Sierra, leaving her alone.

"Hurry up!" she yelled after ten minutes of waiting.

"I can't decide what jacket I want to wear!" Leon called from inside the dressing room.

"Then move over! I'm coming in!"

Sierra rushed into the dressing room and closed the door behind her. Once inside, she immediately began changing into her new clothes, completely ignoring the fact that Leon was behind her.

"Exactly what I wanted to see after a long day," he remarked sarcastically. "Sierra, all natural..."

"Quit complaining," she said as she put on her new pants. "My mom used to bathe us in the same tub. You've seen everything before and vice-versa. Anyway, wear the black jacket. It looks better on you if you're wearing the gold shirt..."

After several more minutes, the two were fully dressed in their Sigma colors.

Leon was dressed in a gold t-shirt with a black jacket that was slightly zipped, black jeans with gold stripes running down the sides and black and gold sneakers. On his head were a pair of dark shades that caused his dreadlocks to be pushed back.

Sierra was dressed in a yellow top with green capris and yellow and green sneakers. She liked the outfit, but she felt like something was missing. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door to the dressing room. She opened the door and walked out to see Cecilia with her eyes widened.

"You two look wonderful!" she told them. "It's like I designed those clothes just for you. Oh, before I forget, is your name, Sierra Carter?" She nodded her head. "Hmm, red hair, freckles, brown eyes. Well, that's how your brother described you. He sent me a note to give you. Here you go."

"A note?"

"Yes, but for some reason, he said you might need help reading it."

"I can read! Gosh, why does everyone think I can't read?"

"Well, you did get a _negative _eight on that spelling test back at the Beginner's Academy," Leon remarked. "Remember, we had to spell out the names of like twenty Pokémon."

"A negative eight?" Cecilia asked confused.

"I spelled all of the names wrong," Sierra mumbled. "Including...mine. That's why I got a negative eight. I sorta forgot that there were _two _R's in my name...Ugh, never mind, let me read the letter..."

_Hey, brat:_

_You didn't make it into the Alphas, but congratulations on getting into the Sigmas. They're less talented than the Alphas, but they're cool people and it's alright to be seen with them. Just a word of advice, ALL Omegas are either emos, nerds, EVIL, or any combination of the three and you DON'T want to be seen with them. You remember that encounter with Oliver Weston. Now, imagine a whole group of people just like him. Plus, I already told you about the Iota Empire, so you know to stay away from them. As a matter of fact, stay FAR away from any Omegas..._

_Anyway, I came by the clothing store earlier and asked Cecilia to make the hat for you, so yeah, it's custom made with Sigma colors. Kinda like an apology for the warm water prank. Don't say I never did anything nice for you. I hope you can read this. We all know that you can't even spell your own name right, so you probably aren't that great in reading either. Oh, and it's not a prank. There's no itching powder or anything in the hat. It's just a gift._

_Your totally awesome big brother,_

_-Chase_

Sierra stuffed the note in her pocket as Cecilia handed her the hat. It was the same yellow as her top with the Sigma Σσς insignia on the center of it in green.

"Holy crap!" she yelled as she placed the cap on her head. "This is so awesome! This is definitely what I was missing! Front, back, sideways! Which way should I wear it?"

"Sideways!" Cecilia said excitedly as she turned the hat to the left. "Yep, definitely sideways!"

"That iz a lovely hat, Zierra," Desiree said as she and Maiami approached them. "Your brother gave it to you, correct?"

"Uh, yeah..." Sierra said as she looked at Desiree and Maiami in their new Alpha clothing.

Desiree was dressed in a pink crop top that revealed a shiny navel piercing, pink short shorts with purple lines on them and a pair of pink, purple and black shoes. She was wearing the same diamond necklace and bracelets.

Maiami was dressed in a sleeveless light purple vest over a reddish pink tank top and a soft purple miniskirt with matching boots. She also had on long white fingerless gloves.

"Nice threads!" Leon told them.

"Why thank you, Léon," Desiree replied as a blush crept across Maiami's face. "You and Zierra do not look half bad either. Hmm, perhaps we got off on ze wrong foot..."

"Oh, my, goodness!" Cecilia shouted as she wrapped her arms around Desiree and squeezed her tightly. "That accent is adorable!"

"I cannot breathe!" Desiree said, her voice muffled by Cecilia squeezing her.

Cecilia apologized and let go before she went to attend to another customer. "Are you alright, Desiree?" Maiami asked her.

"Yes, I am fine," Desiree said as she straightened her hair. "It iz just the price of being ze most beautiful girl in the world. Anyway, Zierra, Léon, we wanted to apologize for our behavior earlier and we would like to pick up where we left off. So, would you two like to battle us?"

"What do you say?" Maiami added. "I think it'll be fun..."

Sierra could tell that they were being honest, but she realized that she hadn't even gotten to know her Aipom. "Tell you what," she started. "How about we push the battle to next Saturday? That'll give us time to get to know our Pokémon better."

"That sounds like a good idea," Leon said. "We can hang out and chill until then."

"That works too," Desiree said as she extended her hand. "We shall have our battle next Zaturday, Zierra."

"Cool," Sierra replied as she shook Desiree's hand. "What are you two going to do now?"

"Go to the _Genesis _where the Alphas are," Maiami explained. "I think the Sigmas hang out at the _Equator_."

"Alright, so we'll catch you two later?" Leon said.

They exchanged phone numbers and the two blondes headed out of the clothing store. "I guess she's okay," Sierra remarked. "I mean, she didn't get put in Omega. What do you wanna do now? Head for the _Equator _or whatever it's called?"

"Yeah, let's-"

_"You two are Sigmas?"_

They turned to see a girl with light brown skin and chocolate brown eyes. Her shoulder-length, wavy dark brown hair was pulled up into a pair of pigtails and she had an upbeat look on her face. She was dressed in a yellow t-shirt with horizontal turquoise stripes, a denim skirt over forest green capris and blue shoes with green lining. Sierra and Leon immediately could tell that the girl was a Sigma.

"Yeah," Sierra answered. "Wait, you're...Danica Clements, right? You're new, just like us."

"Right!" the girl replied cheerfully. "Let's see if I remember you two. It shouldn't be too hard. I have an _awesome _memory! Sierra Carter and Leon Conrad! I was put in Sigma between you two! Wow, isn't it _so _cool that our last names all start with the letter C?"

"Totally!" Leon replied. "Three C's in a pod!"

The three of them laughed a bit before recollecting themselves. "Hey, Danica," Sierra said. "You wanna come to the Equator with me and Leon? We're going there to hang out with the other Sigmas and maybe get to know our new Pokémon a bit better. Since you and I are the only new Sigma girls, I figured-"

"Totally!" Danica interrupted cheerfully as she punched Leon in the arm. "Let's go!"

* * *

**So, this chapter introduced a new major character (Danica) at the end and showed a different side of Desiree and Chase to an extent. However, it also showed the prejudice against Omegas because of Malicia's actions, so yeah, more drama. I'm going to take is slow and expand from the Sigmas to the Alphas and Omegas, so if your characters haven't appeared yet, DON'T give up hope. Anyway, so sorry it took so long, but my writer's block for SoO has officially ended. Thank all of you for helping me!**

**Also, go to my forum and join in on the discussion and RP for this story.**

**Later! **


End file.
